<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>大小姐与便利店店员 by Xxxire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592078">大小姐与便利店店员</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxire/pseuds/Xxxire'>Xxxire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (Japan TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxire/pseuds/Xxxire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC，不要上升<br/>玲叶女装，不是性转<br/>会有不同的分支选项，有不同的展开，有鹤x北，也有北x鹤（虽然还没有写到北鹤）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitagawa Reito/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC，不要上升<br/>玲叶女装，不是性转<br/>会有不同的分支选项，有不同的展开，有鹤x北，也有北x鹤（虽然还没有写到北鹤）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>接近深夜的便利店很少有客人。汐恩穿着便利店的制服，站在柜台后，仰头瞪着墙上的挂钟。离下班还有三十五分钟。</p><p>突然门铃响起，有客人来了，汐恩立刻立正站好。“欢迎光临——”</p><p>走进来的是一个穿着高中制服的女生。汐恩被这个奇妙的景象吸引了注意力，因为现在可不是高中生应该穿着校服到处乱逛的时间，而且那是当地贵族学校的校服。汐恩对那个学校有一点印象，就读的学生不是小少爷就是大小姐。</p><p>而现在，那位大小姐正站在摆着速食杯面的货架前，不时拿起一个，查看上面的标签。</p><p>人在无聊的时候想象力格外丰富。深夜在街上穿着校服乱逛的女孩子，汐恩觉得她说不定是离家出走，但除此之外还有另外一个危险的可能性。然后汐恩立刻在心里谴责了自己，不应该那么揣测素不相识的女生。</p><p>过了一会儿，她抱了满满一捧东西来结账。她买了好几桶泡面，还有一袋桃子味的软糖。</p><p>就在这时，又有几个高大的穿着正装戴墨镜的人走进来，好像在寻找什么，气场和刚加完班昏昏欲睡的上班族完全不同。汐恩怀疑他们可能是道上的。</p><p>柜台前的女孩突然紧张起来，她低下头，刘海挡住了圆圆的大眼睛，手半缩在袖子里，纤细的手指捏紧了那袋软糖。她的指甲亮晶晶的。</p><p>那些人寻找的目标会是这个女孩子吗？</p><p>那几个西装男只扫了她一眼就看向别处，然后不一会儿就出去了，在店门外点着烟围成一圈，似乎在讨论什么。女孩拿出一张万元纸币结账，可能真的是个大小姐。她拎着便利店袋子，刚想往外走时看到了门口站着的人，她被吓到了，又立刻转向汐恩，求援一般地看向他。</p><p>也许她在店里再多待一会儿，那些人就会走了。“……现在我们推出了新款的冰沙，一共有6种口味，客人你想不想尝试一下？”</p><p>然后他又向她从左到右推销了一遍柜台上的关东煮炸鸡块和肉包。她又买了一个肉包，然后汐恩实在没有什么可说的了。“那个，你需要帮助吗？”</p><p>女孩吓了一跳。</p><p>“我是鹤房汐恩，你叫什么名字？”</p><p>“………………玲叶。”</p><p>“有没有什么我能帮到你的？你是离家出走吗？”</p><p>门口的西装男离开了。“他们是来找你的？”汐恩问。</p><p>玲叶摇了摇头，羞怯地对他笑了笑。“现在没事了……但是谢谢你。”然后她也离开了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2<br/>又过了几天，汐恩在便利店里闲着没事的时候，偶尔会想起那个女孩。然后这天晚上，玲叶又来了，这次她没有穿校服，而是普通的外套，她眼睛下面有黑眼圈，看起来有点憔悴。</p><p>这次她只拿了一袋糖。结完帐她还是没有走，留下来和汐恩说话。“鹤房君，你还记得我吗？”</p><p>“玲叶？”</p><p>她点点头，“上次说的会帮我的事，现在还算数吗？”</p><p>“当然。”汐恩装作镇定地回答她。</p><p>她犹豫了一下，有点局促不安地开口，“鹤房君是一个人住吗？”</p><p>“……是，我在学校边租的房子，怎么了？”</p><p>“带我回家吧。”</p><p>汐恩心里一沉，她不会真的是在做援助交际吧。“我说的帮你不是那个意思，”</p><p>“我知道，”她有点不开心地说，“是我给你钱。”</p><p>“？”</p><p>“〇家便利店每小时付给你多少？我给你双倍。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3<br/>汐恩带着员工福利的免费临期便当，也带着玲叶，回到他的公寓。</p><p>他们把便当加热好，然后坐在一起吃饭。玲叶吃得一脸幸福，“我一直不知道便利店的东西也能这么好吃。”</p><p>洗漱过后，玲叶缩成一团就要睡着了，也许她真的很累。汐恩在榻榻米上铺了两床被子。玲叶一点也不扭捏地脱掉外套，汐恩控制不住地盯着她看。虽然她胸部很平，但是腿很漂亮。</p><p>“先说好，我什么都不会做的，”汐恩微弱地说，“我报名参加甄选了，我打算当偶像，不能和女孩子，内什么，”</p><p>“巧了，我也什么都不会做的，”玲叶回答，“我也报名了，我也要当偶像。”</p><p>“……我说真的，没在开玩笑。”但是汐恩觉得玲叶的脸确实很漂亮，她成为女团的成员也绰绰有余。</p><p>“我也是认真的，不然你以为我为什么从家里跑出来，现在没地方去？”玲叶抱着被子瞪着他，“他们暂时不太同意。”</p><p>汐恩开始有些佩服她了，“所以，你真的是个大小姐？为了当偶像离家出走？”</p><p>“……我家里的保镖看着我长大，想躲开他们还挺难的，还得变装。”玲叶干巴巴地说，“你是不是以为我是做援交的失足女高中生？”</p><p>“真的十分对不起……”汐恩用了敬语。</p><p>玲叶把包拿过来，数出了几张万元纸币，按在汐恩的枕头上。“这些够不够？”</p><p>“现在看起来是我比较像失足女高中生。”汐恩盯着那些钱，在心里盘算他得打几小时的工才能挣到这个数。</p><p>玲叶被逗笑了，钻进被子里，只露出一双亮晶晶的大眼睛看着他。“就算以后汐恩当了大明星也要记住，我是第一个包养你的人哦。”</p><p>“靠，世界上不会有包养我的第二个人了。”汐恩把灯关掉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4<br/>汐恩突然收留了一个离家出走的，漂亮得能当偶像的大小姐。但由于他也想当偶像，所以他对玲叶没有什么暧昧的想法。他早上被闹钟吵醒，起来看到被闹钟吵得直往被窝深处缩的玲叶，只觉得她是朝着同一个目标一起战斗的战友。</p><p>“你的学校怎么办啊？”汐恩问她。</p><p>“甄选就在这周末了，”玲叶坐起来，她揉着眼睛半梦半醒地说，“然后我就回去上学。”</p><p>“我也是这周末。”汐恩觉得挺巧的。</p><p>“汐恩，能不能借我几件衣服穿啊，我没带够衣服。”</p><p>“我倒是无所谓，”汐恩噎了一下，“你不介意就行……我还以为你们这种有钱人可以随便买衣服。”</p><p>“有钱人的钱也不是大风刮来的。”玲叶蔫巴巴地说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5<br/>距离周日的甄选会不剩几天了，为了做最后的准备，汐恩把便利店的值班都调到了下周，但是还得上学。玲叶倒是白天也留在汐恩家里。</p><p>“你可以在我家练舞。”汐恩说。他本来就是为了不吵到楼下，特意租的一楼的房子，还买了差不多大半面墙那么大的镜子，练舞室会有的那种。汐恩去上学之前，他得意地把镜子外盖着的的帘子拽开给玲叶看，“太厉害了，”玲叶激动地给他鼓掌。</p><p> </p><p>汐恩放学回家后，看到玲叶坐在地上缩成一团，她穿着汐恩的外套，戴着耳机，皱着眉头瞪着pad。汐恩凑过去，只模糊地看到一眼，玲叶就把平板捂到胸前不让他看。上面好像是玲叶录的她自己跳舞的视频。</p><p>“练得怎么样？”</p><p>“要完。”玲叶惨淡地说。</p><p>玲叶自己数着拍子，跳了一段给汐恩看。能看得出来她是认真的练习过的，“嗯……有点用力过猛？”汐恩对女团舞的了解不多，但是看起来编得和男团舞好像差不多。</p><p>汐恩也跳了自己准备的舞让玲叶看。“虽然你跳得确实比我好……”玲叶有点犹豫地说，“但是有点像在打拳。”</p><p>汐恩想要反驳她，但是又觉得玲叶说得在理。“唉，练吧。”</p><p>“另外还有一件事想问你，”玲叶揉着自己的发尾，看着镜子里的汐恩，”洗衣机要怎么用啊？”</p><p> </p><p>6<br/>时间在学校和练习之间一眨眼就过去了。周六中午，汐恩觉得练得差不多了，没有什么能进步的地方，心情有点烦躁。旁边的玲叶也是一脸要练吐了的表情。</p><p>汐恩突然想起自己还不知道明天该穿什么去甄选会，于是拜托玲叶帮自己搭配一身。</p><p>“只有你衣柜里的这些衣服吗？”玲叶翻了半天，还从柜子底下拽出一团压得皱皱巴巴的布，她抬起头，把挡住脸的头发掖到耳后，有点嫌弃地说：“不行啊，你怎么还买这种花衬衫。”</p><p>“你要是看不上我的衣服，干嘛还穿我的外套？”</p><p>“我想穿不行吗？”玲叶理所当然地说，她真的和汐恩混熟了，“不然我们去买衣服吧。”</p><p>“没时间了吧，你们女孩子逛街买衣服不是能走一整天吗？”汐恩想起了他的妹妹，她和玲叶的年纪差不多。</p><p>玲叶欲言又止。“我们尽量快点。”</p><p> </p><p>7<br/>他们到了一家汐恩没来过的店，玲叶挑了一件衣服，拿起来扔到汐恩怀里。他看了一眼吊牌，“太贵了，大小姐。”</p><p>“穿着合适的话我给你买。”玲叶一边看一边走过成排挂在那的衣服，头都没抬。</p><p>“还有这种好事，”汐恩吃惊地笑了，“但是我不能一直吃软饭啊，”</p><p>突然有个营业员走过来，和玲叶搭话，“给男朋友挑衣服吗？”</p><p>玲叶被吓了一跳，还有点脸红，“不是……”</p><p>“她是包养我的大小姐。”</p><p>玲叶推着汐恩往试衣间走，脸红得像是被煮熟了，“你跟别人瞎说什么啊？”</p><p>营业员笑了笑，只当他们是在打情骂俏。</p><p>走出店门的时候，玲叶的脸还红着。“那个，我只是容易脸红，天生的，不代表我害羞了或者是怎么样，明白吗？”</p><p>“明白，”他们明明之前也开过这样的玩笑。但是汐恩看着害羞的玲叶，只觉得她很可爱，这让他也有点不好意思了。</p><p> </p><p>他们又逛了几家店，最后买了衣服。汐恩带她买了奶茶，玲叶很喜欢，但她平时好像很少喝这种东西，“在家会喝各种红茶之类的，”玲叶说。</p><p>“真的像是少女漫画里的大小姐啊。”汐恩感叹道。</p><p>“真的别再叫我大小姐了。”</p><p>路过游戏厅时汐恩往里看一眼，“你也没去过游戏厅吧。”</p><p>“是啊，”玲叶含着奶茶的吸管，有点好奇地跟着往里张望。</p><p>“甄选结束后，我带你去玩吧。”汐恩说，他妹妹挺喜欢娃娃机里抓到的玩偶，不知道玲叶会不会喜欢，也不知道他能不能抓到。</p><p>玲叶没有回答。汐恩看着她被长发挡住大半的侧脸，突然想起来，明天之后她就要回家了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8<br/>睡前，汐恩看着枕头，想起来玲叶在第一天给他的钱。</p><p>“玲叶啊，我得把钱还给你。”汐恩慢慢地说。</p><p>“为什么，”玲叶不解地看向他，“我是没有包养你，但是我也不能在你家白吃白喝白住啊。”</p><p>“但是你给的钱实在太多了。”</p><p>“我不太懂行情……”玲叶迷茫地说，“但是你还教了我跳舞之类的，我也省得去练舞室，所以……所以我们不要算钱的问题了。”玲叶说到最后有点不高兴。</p><p>汐恩揉了揉头发，他也不喜欢和玲叶讨论这个问题，讨论是谁亏欠谁。像是这样的共同生活就要结束了，他们得结算成互不相欠，然后才能一拍两散。</p><p>“那你在明天甄选会结束之后，还会回来——回这里吗？还是直接回你家？”</p><p>“应该会回来吧，”玲叶含糊地说，“早点睡吧，明天要早起呢，晚安。”她又用被子把自己卷起来。</p><p>“晚安。”汐恩心里空落落的。</p><p> </p><p>9<br/>“不要躲了，你乖乖地不要动，就不会戳进去，”玲叶半是哄骗半是威胁地说，“不会痛，汐恩，真的。”</p><p>“你可别骗我，”汐恩几乎要窒息了，玲叶的力气比他小，但是他就是挣脱不了，“等等，让我做一下心理准备……”</p><p>“以后多来几次就习惯了，呐？”玲叶单手扳住汐恩的脸，直直地俯视他的眼睛，“你怀疑我的技术？”</p><p>汐恩把心一横，把全部都交给玲叶。皮肤和粘膜的交界处被划过的触感让他头皮发麻。“……靠，”</p><p>“……你看，眼线而已。”玲叶有点恼火地把镜子塞到他眼前。“为什么你能戴隐形眼镜，但是画不了眼线？”</p><p>汐恩艰难地眨眨眼，看起来眼线确实是让他的眼睛显得更大了，但他还是嘴硬：“我觉得我上个粉底就够帅了。”</p><p>玲叶用刷子没有刷毛的一端怼他。“给你化完妆之后你先走吧，你的时间比我早，我还得收拾自己。”</p><p>“谢了，玲叶。”汐恩诚恳地说。玲叶有点不自然地移开视线。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10<br/>汐恩赶到甄选会现场的时候还很充裕，他是上午的第一组。现场有很多人，都是男的，没有女孩子。汐恩还想过玲叶会不会和他一个公司，会不会碰巧这个公司同时在招男生和女生。他也问过玲叶的甄选在哪，但是玲叶总是有意无意地岔开话题，并没有告诉他。</p><p>计划不如变化快。不知道什么原因，现场临时打乱了顺序。汐恩在氛围焦躁的休息室等了很长时间，最后终于和重新分到同组的选手一起进了面试的屋子。</p><p>面试的考官还没有到场。说不紧张是假的，汐恩装成神色自若的模样，向周围打量，想看看他的竞争对手们都是怎样的人。他正要在自己的位置上坐下，突然间看到了一张十分熟悉的脸。</p><p>是玲叶。</p><p>汐恩难以置信地盯着那个人看了一会儿，越看越觉得那个人就是玲叶。虽然那个男生是短发，穿着普通男生穿的衣服，而且戴着口罩挡住了脸，但是他和玲叶眼睛长得一模一样，通红的耳尖也一模一样，紧张时无意识的小动作也一模一样。</p><p>或者玲叶有一个长得一模一样的双胞胎哥哥或者弟弟。但是她的家人没有理由同意家里的男孩追梦演艺圈，但又不同意玲叶追梦。难道他也是偷偷跑出来的？汐恩脑补着奇怪的剧情，摸出手机给玲叶发消息：</p><p>「你有没有哥哥或者弟弟啊，长得很像的那种？」</p><p>那个和玲叶长得很像的男生拿出手机看了一眼，又慌忙塞回去。</p><p>汐恩看到自己发过去的消息变成了已读未回。</p><p>他的内心震撼了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11<br/>结束后，很巧合的是，汐恩在卫生间碰到了让他怀疑是玲叶的那个男生。</p><p>“玲叶！”汐恩冲他大吼了一声。</p><p>站在镜子前的男生吓得跳了起来，像是被踩到尾巴的兔子。这个反应也和玲叶一模一样。</p><p>“我，我不是玲叶，”男生结结巴巴地说，“玲叶是谁？……而且你是谁啊？”</p><p>“你们声音也很像啊，”汐恩走过去，把他困在洗手台前，笼罩在灯光的阴影下，“你别告诉我你是玲叶的哥哥或者弟弟，”</p><p>“我，我不是，但我也不是他……”汐恩面前的人从脸红到脖子根，不管他还在语无伦次地解释什么，汐恩确定这个人就是玲叶了。</p><p>“唉，我还跟你说实话吧，”玲叶塌下肩膀，好像下了很大的决心，认命地开口道：“我就是玲叶，在你家住了好几天的北川玲叶……”</p><p>“……行，然后呢？”汐恩瞪着她，不知为何感到很生气：“你疯啦？参加什么男团甄选？”</p><p>“……啊？”玲叶傻乎乎地问。</p><p>“要是真选上了怎么办啊？就和那么多男生一起住宿舍？……这儿还是男洗手间，”汐恩痛苦地说，“你还真是演戏演全套，我们换个地方说吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>玲叶选择在甄选会偶遇后接着瞒下去<br/>是鹤北</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12<br/>他们找了个快餐店吃午饭。甄选终于结束，让他们都恨不得点双份的食物，放纵地吃一顿垃圾食品。加冰的可乐让汐恩冷静了下来。</p><p>“你的头发呢？”</p><p>“……是假发，我戴了假发。”玲叶说。</p><p>汐恩看着她脑瓜上蓬松的瓜皮头，在心里默默感叹现在的假发做得和真发一样。</p><p>“所以为什么你要参加招男练习生的甄选啊……”汐恩还是想问。</p><p>“……因为最近没有什么面向女生的甄选，”玲叶吞吞吐吐地说，一边偷偷看汐恩的表情，像是担心他能不能接受自己的说法：“之前偶然发现自己男装也挺像男生的，就想试一试，我有点人脉，弄了个男生的假身份……”</p><p>玲叶还告诉汐恩，自己在报名的时候在名单上也见到了汐恩的名字。鹤房这个姓很少见，一定和前一天晚上在便利店遇到的店员是同一个人。所以她后来才决定去投奔汐恩。</p><p>“但我真的很佩服你，”汐恩诚心实意地说，“不光是从家里逃出来，还有报名男生甄选这件事。而且你穿男装的时候，看起来真的就像男生一样。”</p><p>玲叶无言地看着他。汐恩突然想到，女生被说像男生可能会不高兴，连忙补了一句，“但是，是很可爱的那种男生，漂亮得有点像女孩子的那种——？”</p><p>“……好了，总之谢谢你。”玲叶一脸不想继续这个话题的表情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>13<br/>他们桌上的装满垃圾食品的托盘逐渐变成了装满废包装纸和空纸杯的托盘。两个人站起身，收拾了垃圾之后，走到店门外。玲叶站在向下的台阶上，停住了。“我要回家了。”她轻声说。</p><p>汐恩也停下脚步，回过头去。他们隔了好几阶台阶，汐恩只能仰视着玲叶。这个视角有些新鲜，让玲叶看起来不一样了。汐恩的心头涌上复杂的感情。"我送你吧。"</p><p>"不用了。"玲叶摇头。</p><p>“有什么我不能送你的理由吗？”</p><p>“有理由啊，你们遇到了绝对会露馅的……”玲叶嘟嘟囔囔地说。</p><p>“什么意思？”汐恩问，“说起来你怎么回家？”</p><p>玲叶想了一会儿。“我的保镖会来接我，”她说，“我是女生，你是男生，他们看到我和你关系很好，就会调查我们是怎么回事，发现我这段时间一直住在你家，然后他们会拆了你。”</p><p>“……行吧，你说服我了。”</p><p>玲叶叹了口气。"汐恩，这段时间真的很感谢你。”她一字一句地说着，没有直视汐恩，而是盯着他的衣领或者什么地方。“谢谢你愿意收留我，还教了我很多东西。"</p><p>“别说得像是要永别了似的。”汐恩故作轻松地说。两个人沉默了一会儿，“要是我们能一起出道就好了。”他们心里都知道这次甄选的结果可能不会尽如人意。</p><p>“是啊，”玲叶笑了。"万一这次排在我们前面的人都突然被卡车撞了或者回老家结婚了之类的……"</p><p>“你是魔鬼吗，是怪兽吧，”</p><p>“但是，无论如何我是不会放弃的，”她的眼睛里好像有泪光闪烁。</p><p>“我知道，”汐恩向玲叶走去，什么都没想地抱住了她。刚才还没觉得有什么，但是感受到怀里的人的温度，汐恩觉得自己也眼眶发酸，好像也要哭了。</p><p>他们互相依靠着拥抱了一会儿。</p><p>“……这样还挺不好意思的，”玲叶小声嘟囔，但是没有放开他。</p><p>“没事，你看起来是男生。”汐恩拍拍她的背。“不会有绯闻传出去。”</p><p>“……好啦，”玲叶挣脱开，眼睛红红的。“我先走了。”</p><p>汐恩目送着玲叶的背影逐渐消失在人群中。他回过头，看到快餐店里坐在玻璃边上的女高中生捂着嘴巴，眼神闪闪发亮地看向这边。或许那个女生就是那种，会把好好的兄弟情想象成爱情之类然后尖叫的女生吧。汐恩在爱豆视频的评论区看到过类似的行为，但是在现实中看到还是第一次。他为了掩饰不好意思，按了按自己的太阳穴，也离开了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>14<br/>汐恩回到了一周前的日常生活，玲叶也回去继续当她的大小姐。但他们经常会在line上联系，玲叶说她喜欢拍照，偶尔会给汐恩发照片。比如玲叶家里落地窗旁的钢琴，附带一小段钢琴琴声的音频。她家里的花花草草，还有院子里的树。她自己在家做的法式吐司，虽然表面有点黑。但是玲叶本人从来不在照片里露面，汐恩说了半天要和她交换照片，玲叶才给他发了一张自拍，照片里的她有点不好意思，汐恩发了一张自己做鬼脸的照片给她，结果玲叶生气了好几天。</p><p>有一次汐恩在课上开小差的时候，偶然刷到一个面向女生的选拔会的消息，于是给玲叶发了过去。</p><p>「你要参加这个吗」</p><p>玲叶好像不是很有热情地隔了很久才回复他，而且并没有回答那个问题。</p><p>「汐恩要参加下周在东京的那个甄选吗」</p><p>「我要去」汐恩想了想，「你还挺清楚嘛」</p><p>玲叶又不回复他了。在无聊的时间里，汐恩搜索了她的学校，无意间在油管找到了几段他们学校的学园祭时候的视频。让汐恩没想到的是，有一段好几个女生一起穿着校服跳blackpink的嘟嘟嘟的表演，领舞是玲叶。他这才发现玲叶在女生里算是身材高挑的。舞台上的玲叶像是变了一个人一样，是台上最亮眼的一个，能够吸引全部观众的注意。一曲结束，endingpose之后，玲叶立刻低下头捂住了脸。台下的观众们的笑声响成一片，有好几个声音在说玲叶可爱。随着摄像机的几下晃动，视频也结束了。汐恩深吸一口气，偷偷瞟了一眼还站在讲台上念课本的老师，控制不住地把进度条往回拉。然而在他看到大概第四遍的时候，手机还是不小心被没收了。</p><p>在趁着老师不注意报复了幸灾乐祸的后桌之后，剩下的时间里他只能拄着下巴，盯着讲台上的老师发呆。汐恩凭着想象力在脑海里复习了一段上次舞蹈课时学的舞，然后觉得饿了，开始盘算晚饭吃什么。如果玲叶还在他家就好了，他们能去那家新店买第二份半价的牛肉饭，虽然汐恩自己一个人大概也能解决掉两份，但是他得控制体重。说起来不知道玲叶现在有没有回复自己，可惜他的手机在老师手里。不知不觉中，玲叶的身影代替了晚饭，在汐恩的脑海里挥散不去。不光是在舞台上跳舞，在聚光灯下散发着耀眼光芒的玲叶，还有在汐恩家里的她。汐恩装傻逗着玲叶玩之后，她也会傻笑着追着他打；洗澡后帮汐恩吹头发，教他怎么把发根吹蓬松又不至于炸起来；玲叶还会苦着脸把自己便当里的西兰花挑出来，然后全都塞到汐恩的饭盒里。</p><p>玲叶突然出现在他身边，又突然消失，几乎没有在汐恩的生活里留下任何痕迹。他甚至不敢确定自己以后还能不能再见到她。</p><p> </p><p>15<br/>放学的铃声终于响起。汐恩立刻起身，打算去教师办公室取手机，但是在走廊上被一位学妹拦了下来。</p><p>他很长时间没有被女生叫出去表白过了，这让他意外之余又有点不好意思。</p><p>“谢谢你的心意，但是对不起，我……”汐恩之前会说自己想当偶像所以不谈恋爱。但是被拒绝的女孩们都是一副完全不能接受他的说法的表情，也许她们会认为汐恩在敷衍自己。不知为何，玲叶的有点不高兴的脸又浮现在他的脑海。</p><p>“对不起，我有喜欢的人了。”汐恩脱口而出。</p><p>站在他面前的女孩子显得十分难过。“我可不可以问一下，她是怎样的人呢，”</p><p>“她……”他的大脑里一片空白，想不到什么词能用来形容概括出玲叶，“我说不好，但是一想到她，我就知道自己喜欢那个人。”</p><p>汐恩看着学妹落寞离开的背影，甚至分辨不清自己说的是不是善意的谎言。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>16<br/>结果在汐恩赶到教师办公室的时候，老师们都回去了，门已经被锁上。打工的时间也快要到了，汐恩只好直接赶去便利店。</p><p>今天轮到汐恩整理清点货物，他发现玲叶经常买的那种糖已经卖完了，也不会再进货，那是春天的季节限定。他按照店长的安排，在空出来的货架上摆满别的品牌的薄荷糖。</p><p>这一天格外的漫长。汐恩拖着脚步走在回家的路上，很多事情合在一起，让他感觉到很累，只想快点回到家，什么都不想地睡一觉。他走到公寓的走廊上时，突然清醒了，因为他看到在自己的门前，有一个小小的人影靠着墙坐在那里，缩成一团。</p><p>汐恩不会认错，那是玲叶。</p><p> </p><p>“……你快点放开我呀。”</p><p>"你先放开我吧。”汐恩说。刚刚进到屋子里，穿着单薄的外套，玲叶的身体很凉。“你什么时候过来的？吃晚饭了吗？"</p><p>“……没有。你怎么不回我消息。”玲叶收起有点害羞的笑容，不太高兴地放开了他。</p><p>“……我的手机被没收了。”汐恩郁闷地说，还抱着玲叶不松手。“对不起，我知道你不该离家出走，但是我现在特别高兴。”</p><p>玲叶从汐恩的怀抱里挣脱出来，轻车熟路地去翻他的冰箱，一边开始生气。“你家外面那么黑，真的吓死我了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>17<br/>第二天早上，就算在去教室之前要先去教师办公室也没有破坏汐恩的好心情。</p><p>那个抓到他的老师瞅了他半天，突然拍了一下自己光亮的脑门，大大咧咧地说：“啊，你是在课上偷看别的学校的女生跳舞的那个男生吧，”</p><p>“是的，”办公室里还有其他几位老师和同学，汐恩意识到自己在经历一场小型的社会性死亡。</p><p>在惯例的漫长说教之后，老师最后补了一句：“小伙子长得这么漂亮，多看看我们自己学校的女生吧。”那个贵族学校的大小姐们可不会正眼看你，老师一脸看他可怜的表情。</p><p>汐恩顺着刚才被说教的时候虚心认错的惯性连连点头，伸出双手接过了自己的手机。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>18<br/>这些天来汐恩和玲叶都很忙，因为分别有舞蹈课之类的，两个人甚至都很少碰面。一天下来，汐恩累得体力所剩无几，终于到了睡觉的时间，他幸福地躺到蓬松又暖和的被子里，几乎立刻就要睡着了。</p><p>“汐恩，”玲叶的声音传了过来。"你醒着吗？"</p><p>“嗯？”他含糊地应答，勉强打起精神，接下来是一段沉默。玲叶总是在睡前有说不完的话，结果到早上两个人都困得要死，起不来床。汐恩等着听她今天又要说什么，不知不觉中又要睡着。</p><p>“假如，汐恩，假如你对别人隐瞒了很重要的事情，”玲叶的声音听起来有气无力，“又不敢告诉对方真相，你会怎么办？”</p><p>“我还是会讲清楚吧，”汐恩想了想，“而且还要看是因为什么隐瞒啊，”</p><p>“……我们一开始就误会了，当时我觉得不讲清楚也没什么关系，而且解释起来还挺难为情的。对方也完全没有怀疑我，后来……因为各种各样的原因，不说清楚不行，而且随着时间过去，我越来越没有办法开口了……”</p><p>汐恩困得迷迷糊糊，玲叶说的话可能只听进去了一半，因为玲叶那么在意对方怎么想，汐恩觉得她可能是在说瞒着家人偷偷跑出来的事情。“但你还是应该好好告诉对方吧，既然越拖会越难解释，那你现在不说的话以后就更难讲清楚了。”</p><p>玲叶又沉默了一会儿。“你说的对，但我还是说不出口。万一对方没法原谅我该怎么办，”</p><p>“不会的。”汐恩肯定地说。</p><p>“……你明明都不知道是怎么回事，怎么还能这么肯定啊。”</p><p>汐恩还是认为自己说的没错。况且如果玲叶真的进了男团，那么她要说的谎就更多了，不光是骗了她的家人，而且还得欺骗喜欢她的粉丝。但是汐恩实在太困了，还来不及多想就睡着了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>19<br/>玲叶大小姐的房间就像动画里演的那样，全是轻飘飘的粉红色，地板上铺着毛茸茸的白色地毯，和摆着许多毛绒玩偶。她的床软得像是蓬松的海绵蛋糕，汐恩躺在上面几乎整个人陷了进去，视线里只有在高高的天花板上挂着的层层叠叠的天鹅绒床幔。玲叶穿着又轻又薄的丝绸裙子，那滑溜溜凉丝丝的布料紧贴着她的身体，而玲叶软乎乎地贴在汐恩身上。她的脸也埋在汐恩的颈窝里磨蹭，问他想不想看自己在他腿上跳膝上舞。汐恩抱着身上的女孩子，把手探进她层层叠叠的裙子底下。玲叶没有拒绝，她像小动物一样呜咽着，扭动着身体像是要躲开，却只是和汐恩贴得更紧。和手上的触感一样，玲叶的声音也热乎乎湿漉漉的，像舌尖上含着糖块一样甜腻腻又含糊地念他的名字。"汐恩……"</p><p>然后汐恩惊醒了。</p><p>已经到了早上。汐恩简直不敢相信自己梦到了什么。还有一小会儿才到闹钟响起来的时间，他机械地转过头，看到玲叶已经起床了，她那边的被子空空的，这让他心里的负罪感稍微减轻了一点。在梦境和早晨的双重加成下，汐恩作为一个健全的男高中生，不可避免地起了一些生理反应。他梦游似地往卫生间走，想去洗把脸冷静一下，推开门却直接看到玲叶正在里面，两个人对上视线，都呆住了。</p><p>然后玲叶又被吓得跳起来。</p><p>“对不起对不起！”汐恩连忙退出去关上门，连连道歉。幸好玲叶只是站在洗手台前，没有在洗澡或者别的什么。“你怎么忘了锁门——”</p><p>玲叶在里面语速飞快地尖叫着什么，汐恩一句都没有听清。</p><p>“……另外，你手里拿的那个东西叫做电动剃须刀。”汐恩觉得她可能是好奇，尴尬地好心告诉她。</p><p>死一般的寂静。汐恩还愣在门前，虽然他早就被这个突如其来的变故给吓软了。过了一会儿，玲叶满脸通红地从浴室里出来，低着头从他身边快速跑掉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>20<br/>这一天，汐恩在舞蹈室练wave的时候，突然脑子里灵光一闪，想到玲叶可能是个男生。</p><p>这个想法让汐恩受到了极大的惊吓。他一屁股坐到地上，想着怎么会这样靠着墙角，然后抬起双手捂住了自己的脑袋。</p><p>所有的细节串联在一起，几乎整个世界都不一样了。这让汐恩怀疑自己怎么现在才发现——或许他是太信任玲叶，根本没有想到玲叶在骗他——说起来，玲叶昨天晚上还对他说了那样的话。</p><p>但是汐恩实在是没有办法证实自己的猜想，他又不能直接去扒玲叶的衣服。他后来想到那天害得他手机被没收的视频，查找了历史记录，在评论区看到好几个玲叶的同学口吻的人用“他”指代玲叶，夸他比女孩子还要可爱。基本是实锤了，汐恩不禁感叹玲叶学校的学园祭真会玩。</p><p>既然玲叶已经这么纠结要不要说了，那么他在做好心理准备之后应该会告诉他，于是汐恩决定等他自己说，先不拆穿他了，免得再有什么变故，毕竟要前往东京的日子就快到了。</p><p>汐恩到家的时候玲叶还没有回来，今天轮到汐恩弄晚饭，只要不开火，他的料理水平还是挺好的。因为在攒路费，手头有点紧，而且为了控制体重，最近他们的晚饭总是吃沙拉。虽然汐恩明白这样一举两得，但是他在把好几种蔬菜弄成小扔到盆里搅和在一起（沙拉酱不行，只能加一点油醋汁）之后，他还是不可避免地感受到了悲凉。于是汐恩还是拧开火，打算再煮几个白煮蛋。</p><p>很快又到了睡觉的时间，汐恩躺在床上，听着玲叶对他讲在手机上看到的东西，一边想着平时的玲叶也许更像上次甄选会时遇到时候的样子。虽然时间已经过去了很久，但男生打扮的玲叶仍然十分清晰地浮现在他的脑海。怪不得他特别不喜欢汐恩叫他大小姐，或许，如果汐恩管玲叶叫小少爷的话，他会更能接受吗。</p><p> </p><p>21<br/>玲叶的家还是宏壮雄伟得像个欧洲古堡一样。但是这次的玲叶穿着男生的衣服，把瓜皮短发的刘海梳到上面，露出了饱满光洁的额头，还戴了一副墨镜挡住了那双圆圆的大眼睛。虽然造型大变样了，汐恩还是一眼就认出他来，玲叶身后停着一辆红色敞篷跑车，他对着汐恩勾起嘴角，让他坐到自己的副驾驶。</p><p>汐恩强装镇定，在车子启动后迎面而来的喧嚣风声中对玲叶大喊：“你——有——驾照——吗——？”</p><p>他们有惊无险十分刺激地一路狂飙来到了海边。时间已经是夜里，夜空中的点点星光倒映在黑色的海面上。他们在带着淡淡咸味的海风中接吻，汐恩摘下玲叶的墨镜，把他打着发胶的头发揉乱，把他的身体按倒在柔软的沙滩上。玲叶湿润着眼睛看他，汐恩隔着牛仔裤的布料按揉玲叶的身体中心，触感和他自己硬起来的时候一样，他手上的动作一直在继续，让玲叶的身体不住地颤抖，脸颊通红，眼眶里的眼泪几乎要掉下来。玲叶也把手伸下去碰汐恩的，笨拙地试图解开他的裤子。汐恩一边期待，一边又亲又摸地给他捣乱，让他喘息着，手上的动作进行不下去。终于，玲叶把汐恩的硬挺从布料里完全释放出来，用他的纤细的手指直接握上去——</p><p>然后汐恩惊醒了。</p><p>一回生二回熟。汐恩静静地躺在被子里，在清晨的阳光下一边硬着一边思考人生。他觉得自己连做两天春梦的原因是，因为和玲叶住在一起，这一段时间都没有没有机会自己解决。汐恩心虚地看了一眼整个人裹在被子里的玲叶，觉得他大概没有要醒来的迹象，就自己偷偷摸摸躲到洗手间里。</p><p>一切都禁止得很顺利，直到汐恩觉得大概要到了的时候。洗手间的门被猛得推开，半梦半醒跌跌撞撞的玲叶走进来一步，两个人对上视线，都呆住了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>22<br/>动身前往东京的前几天，他们两个人都兴奋得简直像是春游前的小学生。</p><p>倒是可以收拾行李的时候，玲叶变得又有点消沉。“我的目标是比上一次表现好，”他闷闷地说，</p><p>“那是一定的。”汐恩安慰他，玲叶总是会设想最坏的情况。</p><p>或许是这些天来过于风平浪静，让他们放松了警惕，在大摇大摆地走在街上的时候结果好像又被来搜查玲叶踪迹的人给盯上了。</p><p>他们两个只是普普通通的高中生而已，不知道该怎样不着痕迹地躲开她们。眼看有几个西装男越来越近了，玲叶突然抱住汐恩，像是撒娇一样把脸埋在他怀里。汐恩也回抱住他。</p><p>在大街上腻腻歪歪的小情侣辣眼睛，人们都冷漠地从他们身边路过，包括那几个西装男。汐恩很想知道他们为什么不换身衣服。</p><p>“好，我的绯闻女友的数量增加了。”汐恩说。</p><p>“……素人时期有个女朋友也没什么吧。”玲叶在他胸前闷闷地说。“他们走了吗？”</p><p>汐恩不太想放开他。“嗯……走了。”</p><p>玲叶满脸通红地放开汐恩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23<br/>结果还是被发现了。他们慌不择路，混乱中逃进了一家爱情旅店。</p><p>玲叶完全不明白这种地方是怎么运营的，汐恩至少还听狐朋狗友口嗨过，他磕磕绊绊地在入口的屏幕上订到了房间，穿过走廊，锁上房门，两个人半瘫地靠在门板上。他们觉得一路上狼狈的样子太滑稽了，紧绷的神经突然放松，他们对着彼此大笑起来。</p><p>“没有人来爱情宾馆开房就是为了一起笑的，”玲叶吐槽，结果他们都笑得更厉害了。</p><p>走廊里没有动静，大概没有人追上来。汐恩突然发觉自己的处境十分危险，比玲叶的处境要危险得多。“我们要是被抓了，我就完了。”汐恩往屋里的方向走，想看看窗外，“你家和道上的有关系吗？”</p><p>“什么啊，”玲叶也跟了过来，“你以为在拍电视剧吗？”</p><p>“从你家保镖的角度看，”汐恩看着外面，“我把你从家里拐走了，还带你来爱情宾馆开房，我还是个比你高还比你壮的男的，而且——”而且还让玲叶穿着女孩子的衣服。“你家人真的会想要弄死我吧？”</p><p>“哈，看起来好像确实是这样，”玲叶有点恶劣地幸灾乐祸，“没关系，我不会让他们对你怎么样的。”</p><p>街道上路灯的光线照进室内，在站在窗边的玲叶的脸上投下倾斜的光影。汐恩看着玲叶的侧脸，觉得玲叶从未离他这么近过，仿佛触手可及，但如果他现在再不伸出手，就再也触碰不到了。</p><p>“被当成是这么回事也无所谓，被你家人误会也无所谓，”汐恩慢慢地说，“倒不如说，我宁愿让这个误会成真。”</p><p>玲叶被汐恩的话惊到了，他转过脸，脸颊也…变成粉红色，但还是直视着汐恩。他们对视了很久。玲叶拽住汐恩的领子把他拉向自己，仰头亲上了他的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>24<br/>两个人很快就不知不觉滚到床上。</p><p>玲叶身上的衣服都变得乱糟糟的，裙子边缘也翻卷起来，露出了一点里面黑色的平角内裤。“但是我得先告诉你一件事情。”</p><p>“说来听听，”</p><p>玲叶似乎下定了很大的决心。“……我喜欢你。”</p><p>汐恩意外地看着玲叶，没想到他要说的是这个。</p><p>玲叶被汐恩的表现弄得不太开心，嘟嘟囔囔地小声对他抱怨：“什么啊那个反应……”</p><p>汐恩反而开心地笑了。“我也喜欢你，”他又抱住玲叶，“我们交往吧，”然后又把玲叶的衣服掀起来了一点。</p><p>“你着急也没有用，”玲叶赶忙抓住汐恩的手腕，他踌躇着开口：“我说了之后，你说不定就不想和我交往了，还有，那个，”</p><p>“我当然想啊。”汐恩吻住玲叶的嘴唇，把他接下来要说的话堵在嘴巴里。</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>如果在23段后，玲叶仍然选择接着瞒下去→Chapter 3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>预警：是非常非常恶趣味的番外，也可以看作是第23段的另一种后续。讲的是妹妹就算到了床上也要强行继续装作女孩子，是鹤北</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>24<br/>汐恩有意识或无意识地想象过很多自己和玲叶做这种事的场景，但他做梦也没有想过，玲叶会跪在床边给他口交。</p><p>他看着自己鼓胀的性器被玲叶红润的嘴唇包裹着，有点肉乎乎的脸颊也给撑得鼓起来。玲叶的嘴巴里很热，柔软的舌尖生涩地讨好他，时而发出轻微的吮吸的水声。玲叶又吸又舔地折腾了很久，只是让汐恩的性器涨得硬邦邦地又变大了一圈。他的脸颊红得泛着热气，玲叶暂时放开汐恩，急促地小口喘着气，胡乱擦掉嘴角来不及咽下去的口水，又皱着眉头好像很难受地把它再含进去。他的嘴巴被塞得满满的，眼里含着泪水看向汐恩，可怜兮兮的眼神像是在控诉他怎么还不射。汐恩实在控制不住自己，他挺动身体，抵着柔软的舌面抽插了好几下，全都射了进去。</p><p> </p><p>留在嘴巴里的东西让玲叶咽也不是，吐也不是，他张着嘴巴，白浊粘稠的液体从艳红的舌尖和嘴唇上滑落，只好伸出手去接。汐恩看着这个色情的画面，觉得自己立刻就能再硬起来，他帮玲叶把脸和手都擦干净，拉住想要离开床的玲叶，亲吻那双被磨得通红的嘴唇。玲叶推拒着，说这样就可以了，不要再做下一步的事情，也不要碰自己，然而他带着喘息的声音，通红的脸颊和含着眼泪的目光都毫无说服力，“玲叶不想要吗？”汐恩哄他，“刚刚都只有我舒服。过来吧，”</p><p>汐恩把玲叶拉上来，让他坐在自己腿上。“那个，汐恩，”玲叶十分狼狈地说，“我有件事情得告诉你……”</p><p>“什么？”汐恩没有等他把话说完，已经把手从玲叶的裙子底下探进去揉捏他的屁股。玲叶下意识地想躲，但就是躲不开汐恩的手，“等等，等一下，”他死死地按住汐恩的肩膀，“先说好，无论如何你也不要讨厌我，”</p><p>“当然了。”虽然很不讲道理，但是汐恩无条件地同意了。</p><p>“我，那个，我是——”</p><p>汐恩已经摸到了他臀瓣之间的地方。他的身体都僵硬了起来。汐恩目不转睛地盯着玲叶露出的局促表情。</p><p>“……你没有，没有觉得，有什么不对吗，”玲叶磕磕绊绊地问。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>玲叶的脸上从刚才的惊恐，慢慢变成了混合着安心愧疚还有点怜悯的复杂表情。“话说，汐恩是不是没有和女生做过啊……”他小心翼翼地看着汐恩，指尖按着他的肩膀。</p><p>“你问这个干什么？”汐恩防备地问。</p><p>“……没什么，”玲叶轻轻捏了捏汐恩的后颈，用自己的脸颊蹭了蹭他的脸，“继续吧。”</p><p>“？你要告诉我的事呢？”</p><p>“……做完再告诉你。”</p><p>汐恩震惊了，玲叶居然以为他还能接着瞒下去，“玲叶你胆子太大了。”汐恩由衷地称赞他。</p><p>“……什么意思，”</p><p>“没什么，我在夸玲叶真是个勇敢的……大小姐。”</p><p>“别再叫我大小姐了。”玲叶瞪他。</p><p>汐恩不想让玲叶受伤，挤了很多润滑去揉他的后穴。“女孩子第一次会很痛吧，先帮你适应一下。”不知道为什么，汐恩主动给玲叶找台阶下。</p><p>玲叶把脸埋在他的颈窝里，随着身体里的手指翻搅抽插的动作小声地喘息。汐恩被玲叶在自己耳边发出的哼哼唧唧的喘息和湿热的吐息撩拨得焦躁起来，既然玲叶非要假装成女孩子和自己上床，那么他也奉陪到底。汐恩大概对玲叶讲了很多下流话，比如他现在在揉的是女孩子的小穴，顺着他指缝淌下来的黏滑液体不光是多出来的润滑剂，还有他的身体兴奋起来自己流出来的水。玲叶听到会羞耻地紧紧夹住身体里面作乱的手指，但他只是呜咽着，不敢开口否认。汐恩还问玲叶的声音是不是有点哑，然后听到玲叶压着嗓子，学着女孩子的声音细声细气地喘。</p><p>那里已经扩张得差不多，被揉得又湿又软，热乎乎地吮吸着汐恩的三根手指。玲叶被弄得整个人都红透了，摇摇晃晃地扶住汐恩的肩膀，另一只手还压着自己的裙摆，“汐恩，从后面做吧，”他可怜巴巴地说，声音带着哭腔。</p><p>“为什么啊？”汐恩明知故问。</p><p>“……不为什么，因为我喜欢，”玲叶已经开始自暴自弃，“想要汐恩从后面进来……”</p><p>汐恩看着玲叶后背上散落的假发和他红透的耳尖，用手指摩挲着被揉得软乎乎的穴口。那里是泛着水光的粉红色，汐恩又插进去一个指节，玲叶随着他的动作敏感地呜咽，后穴收缩着，溢出一点透明的润滑，被他全都抹回到微微开合的穴口上。汐恩的心里突然升起一种莫名的兴奋感，他用手指浅浅地抽插着玲叶的后穴，来回戳弄里面水淋淋的穴肉，“玲叶想要我插进哪里？”</p><p>“……呜，”玲叶的声音在发抖，“想要汐恩，插到我的……小，小穴里……”</p><p>玲叶听起来像是真的要哭出来了。汐恩不再欺负他，把自己硬得受不了的性器一点点推进他的身体里。之前被开拓过的地方也痉挛一般紧紧绞着他的性器不放，汐恩很艰难地终于全部进去了，他按耐住想要立刻抽插起来的冲动，还是问玲叶，“难受吗？”</p><p>“……还好，”玲叶的声音湿漉漉的，“快一点……”</p><p>于是汐恩开始慢慢动了起来。玲叶呜咽着紧紧揪着床单，他从后背到腿根都发着抖，但还是顺从地敞开着自己，放任汐恩在他的身体里面肆意抽插。房间里很安静，只有湿润的水声和布料摩擦的声音，还有两个人混乱的呼吸和喘息声交缠在一起回响着。</p><p>汐恩其实也没有和别人做过，但他至少比玲叶要有余裕一点。湿热的后穴，让汐恩舒服得不行，他没有章法地抽插着，逐渐发现自己撞到里面某个地方的时候，玲叶的反应会格外地大，会发出像是很舒服的小声尖叫，身体也颤抖着，湿漉漉的穴肉都紧紧地缠住他不放。于是汐恩开始瞄准那里反复顶撞，玲叶立刻开始摇着头，语无伦次地求饶，但是没过多久，一开始拒绝的话语通通变成了没有意义的娇声喘息，玲叶甚至后背上也泛起了粉红色，他软乎乎地趴倒在床上，像是要融化了一样，</p><p>汐恩想让玲叶面对着自己，而不是面对着床单，他想要看看玲叶脸上会露出怎样的表情，也想亲一亲那双不停发出甜腻喘息的嘴唇。但是玲叶还是不愿意转过身来，这让汐恩有点委屈。作为报复，他在玲叶瘦弱的肩膀上咬了一口，在那细嫩的皮肤上留下很多深深浅浅的亲吻的痕迹。</p><p>被反复进出的穴口磨成娇嫩的红色，箍着汐恩，随着每次抽送带出打量透明的润滑，两个人交合的地方湿淋淋一片。玲叶的皮肤太容易变红了，稍微掐住他的腰就会留下指印，在脖子上轻轻地吸吮就能留下吻痕，臀瓣上的软肉也在不停的撞击下变成漂亮的粉红色。玲叶的身体随着汐恩操干的动作一晃一晃的，玲叶把头压在自己的手臂上，另一只原本死死拽着床单的手不知不觉中伸了下去，好像打算要去抚慰自己。于是汐恩抓住玲叶的那只手，残忍地把它按回原来的位置。玲叶像是撒娇一样哼哼唧唧地呜咽，汐恩把自己的手指塞进他没有力气的指缝里，两个人十指相扣。“玲叶自己偷偷摸摸地要做什么？”</p><p>"我没有，"玲叶像是被吓到一样连忙否认，“什么都没做……”</p><p>汐恩飞快又凶狠地往后穴深处顶撞，他想要操到玲叶丢掉理智，承认自己其实是男生，或者干脆直接把玲叶操到射出来。玲叶缩起身体，没办法逃开，只知道哭着捏紧汐恩的手。十几下抽插之后，玲叶忍耐不住地摇晃着身体，直往汐恩的身上蹭。</p><p>“摸摸我……”玲叶的声音软得能滴出水。</p><p>“想要我摸哪里？”</p><p>“……前面，”</p><p>“前面是哪里？玲叶，说出来，”汐恩咬住他通红的耳朵，舔弄他柔软的耳垂。</p><p>“不知道……”玲叶混乱地抽噎着，“我不知道……”汐恩继续在紧致的后穴里肆意进出着，那里只知道拼命吸着汐恩勃发的阴茎不放。没过多久，汐恩又被玲叶拉着手，往他的胸口上带，汐恩探进玲叶的衣服下面，从柔软的肚子上摸过去，一直摸到他单薄的前胸，能够摸到隐约的肋骨的线条，还有心脏剧烈的鼓动，几乎要穿透玲叶单薄的胸膛。</p><p>“但是玲叶的胸部什么都没有啊。”汐恩故意地说。</p><p>玲叶发出了抽泣一般的呻吟。汐恩捉住他胸前挺立的小点揉捏，身下的人绷紧了身体，无助地哭喊出声，“对不起，汐恩……”玲叶抽抽搭搭地哭着，好像已经不知道自己在说什么，“好舒服……”他迎合着汐恩抽插的动作，失控地自发摆动腰腹往汐恩的胯骨上撞，让他能更用力地操到更深的地方，“想去，但是去不了……求求你……求你了，”</p><p>汐恩自己也快要到了。他还是不忍心继续欺负玲叶，他把手伸下去，玲叶身前挺立的性器正随着自己抽插的频率抖动着，于是汐恩握住了它。玲叶尖叫起来，还没被碰几下，几乎立刻就高潮了，在汐恩的手里抖动着射出精液，他的后穴也痉挛着收紧，汐恩被夹得头皮发麻，他一边射在玲叶的身体深处，一边咬住他颈后的软肉。汐恩又舍不得真的弄痛玲叶，只是用牙齿磨蹭那里的皮肤，把灼热的吐息都喷在他的后颈上。</p><p>玲叶的胸膛剧烈起伏着，过了好一会儿才缓过来。</p><p>“你……你什么时候发现的，”玲叶的第一句话果然是问这个。</p><p>“嗯……很长时间了吧。”汐恩模糊地回答。</p><p>玲叶生气极了，“为什么不说出来啊！”汐恩把他的身体翻过来，玲叶反抗不成，抄起枕头胡乱打他。</p><p>“我想等你自己说啊！”汐恩阻挡住玲叶软绵绵的攻击，“你不是说了要告诉我的吗？”</p><p>玲叶顿时失去了气势，蔫了下来，被汐恩抢走枕头扔到一边。</p><p>“而且我也生气了，”汐恩也开始火大，“气死我了，都到那时候了，我都摸到了，你以为我还能分不清男生和女生？”</p><p>玲叶不说话了，他沉默了一会儿，“对不起，”他向汐恩道歉，水汪汪的眼睛里又蓄满了眼泪，“对不起……我也想要好好告诉你的，但是怕你不能接受和男生……我喜欢你，”</p><p>汐恩看到玲叶的眼泪要掉下来了。“我也喜欢你，”他赶忙把玲叶抱住，“不管你是男生还是女生，我都喜欢你，不要哭啊，”</p><p>他伸手去试着帮玲叶把假发摘下来。“好疼疼疼，”玲叶缩着脖子小声地念叨。</p><p>假发被扔到了一边。汐恩把他汗湿的头发扒拉得乱七八糟，然后轻声安慰着怀里的人：“我喜欢玲叶……你现在知道了吧？”玲叶在他的怀里点了点头，和他贴得更紧了一点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>睡前，玲叶蔫巴巴地对汐恩说：“我不应该每次都偷偷跑出来。”</p><p>虽然当初就是因为玲叶偷偷跑出来，玲叶才会住到自己家，但汐恩也觉得他确实不该再这样做。“你家人肯定担心得要命。”</p><p>“是啊……我现在再认真地和他们说，我不是跑出来玩，是真的想当偶像，他们是不是更不会相信了？”</p><p>“是吧，”汐恩说，然后又补充了一句，“但他们一定很爱你，关心你，虽然应该会非常生气，但是你认真认错的话，一定会原谅你的。”</p><p>“我不知道……”玲叶的语气十分不确定，“我回去之后得好好向爸爸妈妈道歉。”</p><p>汐恩把玲叶抱在怀里，他的身体很暖和，但又很单薄。汐恩轻轻摩挲着玲叶的背上平滑的皮肤，和脊骨上细微的一节节凸起。时间静静地流过，汐恩有点困了，他能感觉到自己怀里玲叶的呼吸也变得平稳缓慢起来。</p><p>“如果，我们做完之后你再告诉我，你是男的。”汐恩突然开口，“然后我不能接受和男生交往，甚至怪你骗我，上完就跑，你要怎么办啊？”</p><p>一段沉默。汐恩觉得自己似乎毁掉了现在安稳又甜蜜的气氛。</p><p>“让他们打断你的腿。”玲叶低声说。</p><p>汐恩倒吸一口凉气。“太可怕了玲叶。”</p><p>“然后把你带回家，关到我的地下室里——”</p><p>“别说了，别说了，快睡吧……”</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>